totaldramamashupfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival Of The Fearest
'The Contestants must do whatever it takes to face their most deepest fears, they are up against anything that Chris has in mind for them. ' Plot Casts Dialouge Chris: Las time on Total Drama Mash Up, the contestants have to do a terrible and mostly dangerous scavenger hunt for the not so real treasure, there were loads of events, Dan met Darth Vader, Matthew took a bath in radioactive waste, and Arturo almost got eaten by a big purple croc, what kind of horror have we got installed for them today? who will survive their most darkest nightmares? find out today, on TOTAL...DRAMA...MASHUP. *Theme Song Plays* *Doug and Omar waits outside the bathroom, waiting for the girls to finish* *Mei gets a bit mean and turns the hot water inside, where the other girls are showering* Jaoa: Why is it so hot? Emily: who turned the hot water on? Emma: just leave them alone Mei: why should i? *demi opens the door in her shower with a towel on, angry and attacks mei* Emily: whats going on out there? *outside, Doug and Omar hears their cat fight and smiles, although, when they hear the fighting got worse due to more girls joining the fight, they ran away Doug: jesus thats getting bad, lets just do this lumberjack style *Omar and Doug flee* *mess hall* Dan: ouch, what happened to them? Doug: huge fight in bathroom, have to do it another way Damien: what is our challenge today now? hope its not worse then last time Lee: it could be *Chris enters* Chris: i hope youre prepared for todays truly terrifying challenge Scarlet: wasnt going to boney island terrifying enough already? Chris: no, this is far worse, get ready to face, your darkest and deepest nightmares! Malik: oh no, you dont mean Chris: yep, its facing your fears Ray: *whispers* lucky they dont know our fears, *laughs* Chris: alright ray, youre up first, here theres gonna be a funny show today, hear theyre clowns *damien gasps* Chris: and junior, the lake, youre getting a dive *Junior gasps* Dan: hold up, how the heck did he know our fears? Chris: the fine print Dan: *conf* blasted fine print Damien: *conf* stalkers Demi: *conf* how am i gonna face mines *The woods* Chris: Damien, meet our friend, the clown Clown: hi *laughs crazily* Damien: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ANYTHING BUT THAT *runs away* Chris: just be nice to him bro, say hi back or somethin *The dock of shame* Chris: Alright junior, here *gives junior a snorkel* youre gonna have to stay in the lake for 4 hours without being afraid of the sharks Junior: are you kidding me? *the woods* Chris: Jaoa, your turn, lets hope you can meet our most beiggest ROBOT Jaoa: *gasps* *helicopter drops crate and a robot appears inside* Chris: *kicks it* activate Robot: enemy alert, initiating eliminating procedure, *ray gun appears* Malik: where the heck did you get that Chris: oh we recovered it after its accident in area 51 *flashback begins from TDWT episode 15* *Courtney kicks the robot* Robot: intruder alert, initiating eliminating procedure *ray gun pops up, it abouts to fire but falls instead, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW *flashback ends* Dan: oh *Jaoa seen running around while the robot runs after her shooting*